A Detective Story
by M-Asuka
Summary: Auron is a detective on a case to find a young, but very experienced criminal mastermind. Please R & R! BTW.. it's an AuRikku.. well.. it MAY be one.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One – The Assignment.

Hello! I decided to take a break from my FF7 Fanfic for awhile to do this new story.. ^______^ Please support me! Thanks! This is my first FFX fic, and my first AuRikku. So if this fic does not meet your expectations, I apologise! Sincerely.. Please R & R, thank you.

-------------

Auron trudged into his office.

"Good Morning, Auron!" His bubbly secretary, Chloe greeted him, smiling cheerfully, as usual. Auron nodded back curtly. He was not in the mood for cheerfulness. Scowling, he stormed into his personal room. He slammed the door and sat down at his desk, rubbing his throbbing temples.

His insomnia was really making his life terrible. _I wish I hadn't taken on that last case. It was really stressful. _His last case was bad, but he took it on to do his superior a favour.

Auron was merely 29, but looked a little over 35. He had a scar on his right eye which was caused by a freak accident, involving cars, petrol and a gang. The scar was like a sort of retribution. His work took a lot out of him too, causing him sleeplessness on some nights and too much on others. 

The end result? A tired, grumpy 29 year old with the looks of a 45 year old. OK.. so I am exaggerating a little, but he did look older than his real age. Now, I am not saying he was bad-looking. In fact, he is quite handsome, in a rugged sort of way. He had a masculine frame and strong features, and his scar was quite attractive too, in an unusual sort of way.

There was a soft knock on his door. "Come in," he grunted, annoyed. He had a terrible headache.

Chloe walked in cautiously. She knew better than to disturb her boss when he was in a bad mood. This 30 year old wasn't as dumb as she looked, with her black her and brown eyes. She was married and had a small boy, Christopher, who was 5 years old. Her husband had the same temperament as Auron, so you could say that she has had experience with grumpy men.

"Mr Aiden told me to give these to you. He said these were very important. Oh yes, meet him for lunch later." She then stepped out of the room. 

Auron growled. Gareth Aiden was head of the police force and owner of this detective firm. In fact, Gareth was the one who made Auron solve the case which was the cause of his insomnia. He was not more than 10 years older than Auron but was already considered one of the best policemen around. 

Gareth was 39, married and happy. He had 2 kids – A girl and a boy. His wife, Laura was 37, and was a sweet woman. She had rosy cheeks, soft brown hair and almond shaped blue eyes. She was very pretty in a unique sense and was always cheerful, even in times of danger. She had a beautiful smile and bright, twinkly eyes which always shone with happiness. 

Gareth himself wasn't all that ugly. With his youthful face and boyish looks, he looked years younger than he real age. His two kids were a spitting image of him. His girl, Lorelei, was 9 while his son, Lance was 8. They were a perfect example of a perfect, happy family. Auron could not help but envy them sometimes. 

I mean. Who wouldn't? He turned his thoughts to the thick Chloe had left on his desk. It was filled to the brim with tons of envelopes, pictures, newspaper clippings, profiles and other information. 

__

I have a feeling this is going to be a really long day. He sighed. 

_____________

Hi! I hope you people enjoyed it. Please review.. thanks! Extra comments to: rufushinra1@hotmail.com 

Misaki Pte Ltd ©


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello ^_______^ This is my first ever FFX fic… Going pretty well, I hope? Please leave comments… Thank you! Erm… If the characters are OOC, sorry!

-----

It was a bright sunny day… but bright and sunny were two adjectives that could not possibly describe the usually bubbly and optimistic woman. You must be wondering why. Well – it all started in the morning when she went for 'work'. 

__

Dressed casually in short denims and a bright orange tank-top with green boots, she looked like the normal punk hanging around, waiting for her punk friends. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and two loose braids were seen beneath them. She wore an orange clip – Orange and Green were obviously her favourites.

Her gloves had metal markings on them, making them glitter and shine in the hot morning sun. It was 11 am, where WAS he? The woman thought, annoyed. She was used to getting her way – her dad being one of the most feared people in the underworld. Yes, so she was a criminal – was there a problem?

In fact, there was. And she was just about to find out – much to her utter dislike. Finally, after another tedious 5 minutes or so, she saw the shock of bushy red hair on top of a wimpy body hurry towards her. "Good, J- I see that you are only… 1 hour 15 minutes late today. What an improvement," She commented dryly, looking at her watch.

She was a busy woman, but J had apparently called her out for a 'meeting'. It was important, he said – now look at him! 1 hour and 15 minutes late! Tsk, tsk What a reliable man, She though to herself, a smirk appearing on her pretty face. 

"So-sorry Miss Rikku…"He stuttered. He had a crush on her, a crush that had been going on for about 5 years now. He never did have the courage to say anything to her. Not like she cared anyway – Rikku never did seem to care about anything. Only money and herself. Or so he thought. 

Rikku sneered. "So what's the important news?" She muttered, lowering her eyes. J grinned. She wasn't angry with him anymore! Hallelujah! 

"Could we go somewhere more… Um… Private?" He suggested, emphasizing the importance of his information. He certainly was living up to his reputation – Agent J, all news, all day! Oh well, that was stupid – but, hey, who could blame a low-life 'thug' like him? 

Rikku raised a brow, then lead him to her black BMW. "Sophisticated, huh?" Rikku boasted proudly as they stepped inside. "It's the latest version. Cool, right? Dad bought it for me… How kind of him." Her tone had turned slightly cold. Her father – Cid – hardly had time for her and she didn't like that one bit.

She didn't show it, but she seriously loved her dad and her brother, Kefka. She even loved her right hand men like they were part of her family, but she didn't show it. She was born and bred like that. No one could change it – ever. Only her mother… Who had died in a freak accident some time ago.

Mother… She thought wistfully. I miss you mum… She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to the cowardly looking man in front of her. "Yes J?" She probed, hoping for good news.

"Miss Rikku – someone knows about you," J replied with sincere seriousness on his face. Rikku sighed. She knew that. 

"Yes, yes… OF COURSE someone knows me… Now what is the important news? Do you want me to kick you out?" She growled. J cowered and shook his head.

"I mean – the police are onto us. They're onto you and Mr Cid and the rest of the gang. They know about you. Watch it, Miss Rikku. They're really onto you…" J revealed in a soft tone. 

Rikku scowled. She was 25 – she was going to find a way out of this mess. The only problem was how. 

----

Oh well, hope it was satisfactory! Please review, thanks!

Misaki Pte Ltd ©


End file.
